Am Asleep
by kanimakitan
Summary: Yoh insists on having a picture with Anna but she just doesn't let him have one. Does he have something else up in his sleeve? Oneshot. YohxAnna.


**A/N: I can't really come up with a good title for this. Haha. And I also rushed the summary! n-n" /swt Please bear with whatever I've written here. Lol. I've been planning to write and post this since summer vacation. It just took me some time to put it on paper… hehe… To those who're planning to read this, thank you in advance! Happy New Year! Cheers!**

**_(this part is an update) I just read the first review of this story and a review of another story. I think someone who was so bored is doing uh… crap. (Yah, somewhat like this story… crappy but what he or she is doing is definitely more stupid) Reviewing and writing the name of the author as the reviewer and writing nonsense… yah, stupid. I'm being sarcastic now because I have to. Oh well, whoever you are please stop wasting your time doing nonsense, it's for your own good. Do something more productive. _**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King… Whew! I nearly forgot to put this up… n--n**

**Am Asleep**

"Ne, Anna…"

"Hm?" 

"I found this picture in your stuff when I was about to do the laundry."

Yoh held up a picture of himself panting and howling in grief with Anna, arms crossed, turning away from him and the rest of the gang standing from a safe distance behind the two, looking curious about the Shaman King's childish tantrums.

"I don't think this is a good memory that you'd want to keep. Ehehe…" Yoh placed the picture face down, trying hard not to witness how stupid he looked there as he opened the drawer and started to look for something that seemed very important.

_**---FLASHBACK---**_

_Everyone was jaded having nothing to do that summer. Yoh proposed that everyone else would stay in the onsen for the rest of the vacation; however, Anna threatened him that if he were to let their friends stay at their inn, then he would have to find another place to sleep instead and that the 14 dozens of boxes of oranges will all end up in the trash. _

_A trickle of sweat ran down Yoh's cheeks as soon as he knew of this warning from Anna._

"_Uhmm… why don't we think of another idea? Eh, guys? " _

_Aside from that, they thought of nothing to do but take a trip to the outside world as Pirika had luckily suggested. _

_And not many days after, they soon ended up in the bus, bearing huge bags of food and stuff, sitting in pairs. Of course, Anna was with Yoh._

"_Anna, let's have our picture taken later!"_

"_NO." She answered in a seriously sinister tone._

_But Yoh was always so used to her acting like this, he persisted on the idea with matching cuddly cheeks and cute puppy eyes. _

"_Why? That'd be great with all those weird animals and wonderful sceneries as our background! It will look just like a postcard, only better! Hehe…" _

"_I don't want to."_

"_But why??? You don't have to worry if you'll look good in the pic 'cause I'm sure you will! If I just had the chance to take a picture of you everyday, I would definitely do so because you're sooo---"_

"_I SAID NO!" She scowled at him._

"_But Anna…"_

_Anna answered him with a hostile glare which only meant that there's no reason for him to insist anymore._

_For the rest of the ride to the park, Yoh had kept himself busy by eating his precious oranges though he didn't finish all of them so he could have something to munch on while they strolled in the park._

_**--- END of FLASHBACK---**_

"Do you know why I was crying so badly back then?"

"Because I tossed your oranges to the lake and gave some to the animals to feed on them. You were even drooling when you watched me dispose of every last bit of it. You looked stupid."

_**--- FLASHBACK---**_

_But Yoh had forgotten about her anger that as soon as they got there, he never failed to bother Anna asking for their picture._

…

"_Here Anna, the scene's fantastic!"_

"_No."_

…

"_How about here? Doesn't the garden look striking?"_

"_No."_

…

"_I bet you'll love it here. This looks very serene and magnificent, right?"_

"_No."_

…

_This went on until they reached the last itinerary at the park._

"_Please Anna just one pic and I'll be very happy with it! Plleeeaaassseee… Just one pic with you." _

_Again, he tried his charming tactics hoping he could convince her for once. Unfortunately, it didn't work on Anna._

"_For the last time, I do NOT want a picture of me taken! Try bothering me one more time and your oranges will regret they ever existed and showed themselves to me!"_

"_B-but-but… Anna… Please it's just a picture. Please, Anna have mer---"_

_Yoh's voice trailed off as Anna threw the little balls of juice to the crocodile lake and the monkey's cage._

"_NOOO!!!"_

_The others were too busy talking about things on their own when the sight of a panting Yoh and a frowning Anna appeared before their eyes._

_**--- END of FLASHBACK---**_

"Ehehe…" Yoh twiddled his thumbs, a shade of light pink tainted his cheeks and a sweat bead sneaking onto his side.

At last, he found what he was searching in the drawer.

Yoh placed the picture in a frame that had been long kept and forgotten in the onsen.

"Well, Anna I think you're hunch is incorrect." He said, sounding different from his usual goofy self for the first time.

"Oh is it?" Anna said in disbelief, raising an eyebrow at the now-smiling-to-the-fullest shaman.

"The reason why I cried is that we never had our picture taken together, despite how many times I tried to make myself look cute and no matter how many times I asked you to. To think that we'd only go there once and you never let me have a remembrance of it with you."

…

"Oh." Anna was so ashamed of herself she couldn't even look at his eyes. She was nearly speechless at her fiancé's statement. _"He's right. I should've let him have a shot."_

She sighed.

"Don't worry, it's okay now. Besides, I still got my way at end of the trip."

He assured her. He didn't want to see her face sulking in sadness because of him.

"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled, forgetting about his revelation.

"Remember on our way back, I fell asleep that I unconsciously leaned on your shoulder right?"

"And???"

"And then I kept on pushing you to the side every minute then after a while Ren said _'He's just pretending to be asleep'_ then I pushed you even further to the side then you told me though I was sleeping '_Why don't you move a bit to your right? You're taking my seat already!' _then you intentionally pushed me away which shook me up from my nap. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, so what are you trying to say?"

Facing him, she stood up and heaved another exhausted sigh, growing uninterested yet confused, arms already on her waist.

"How will I know that these things happened if I'm actually asleep?"

It took several minutes before the words were able to sink in Anna's present perplexed mind. She blinked and blinked some more, appearing defeated. _"He's right… again."_

"So what that pointed-hair Chinese said was true?"

"Exactly, Anna-_chan."_ He smiled at her again, unaware of the upcoming pain and slap and bruises and bonk or… maybe not.

Yoh was surprised to see his fiancée's lips pressed onto his, her eyes closed and their noses touching. For a second, he stood in shock but soon realized what he'd have missed if he let this one pass just like that so he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss and hugged her passionately. But…

_SLAAAP!_

Alarmed, Yoh immediately pulled away.

"What's that for? I thought…"

"Why did you have to pretend that you're asleep anyway?"

"Uhmmm… let's just say, I wanted to get close, really close, to you since you didn't grant my wish for even a single pic and the only way I came up with is by leaning on your perfectly enticing shoulder. Is that bad?"

"I guess not."

"So can we now go back to… you know?" With that, he encircled his strong arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Yoh, don't be in such a hurry."

**I have no idea why it ended up like that… lol well, I'm too lazy to edit it now. Well anyway, thanks very, very much for reading! Reviews are gratefully accepted! No flames please. Constructive criticisms are welcome. And also suggestions for a good title. Thanks for the time! And… thank you! Again! Cheeeers! **


End file.
